winding_river_packfandomcom-20200215-history
Moon
}} Sons: , Fuzz }} Daughter: Foster-sons: Foster-daughter: Sire: }} Mother: }} Sister: }} |pup = Sniff |adult = Moon |past = Pup, Patrol Dog, Lone Dog, Hunter, Alpha |current = Unranked |status = Living }}Moon is a silky, long-furred black-and-white female Farm Dog with sky blue eyes. Personality Moon is a persistent, well-respected member of the Fox Pack. Though outwardly doting and kind, much of her life is dictated by internal fear. Her greatest, overwhelming worry is that she will become like her father – sick, unable to support her family, and weak. Much of Moon's behavior results from a reactionary desire to protect her pups and Fox Mother's from harm. This means that Moon attempts to work hard, take care of her family, be brave, and be strong in every possible way. As a result, Moon has become successful in many ways – she temporarily became the Alpha, helps Tangle with her pups, and is known for her gentleness as a mother and leader. But she also tends toward emotions that are extreme, and her anxiety motivates her to take actions which are often unnecessary and ultimately destructive. Her fear of losing control sometimes leads her to become emotionally distant from her children. Backstory and Facts *Her other male pup Fuzz was killed by a coyote when he was young. *Her mate Fiery (Sire to Thorn, Beetle, and Fuzz), was captured by Longpaws and poisoned. *After Martha, Snap, and Bruno are captured by the Fox/Coyote Pack, Moon decides to seek how help from the nearby wolf pack and they agree in exchange for all their prey from the previous night, that being two deer. The wolves aren't too thrilled about helping dogs but they plan on making their territory somewhere in the area and don't want to live near foxes anyway. *[ Martha] sent Moon to scar Snap, marking her a traitor. Moon carries out the order but is so overtaken by guilt she can hardly get out of her den. *The day after Tangle's pups are born, Martha, Bruno, Storm and Arrow come to take Snap back and make her Omega. Snap refuses, and before the fighting started, Moon stepped in and broke it up. She told Martha that her vengeance-filled quest was wrong and that she is leaving with Thorn and Beetle. *Moon brings her two pups to join the Fox Pack, and leaves them there, choosing to become a lone dog, but decides to stay close to the fox Pack since Thorn and Beetle are living there. *After about a moon and a half, Moon returns, as she was missing living amongst a Pack, living with friends, and her pups. She decides to join the Fox Pack. *When Fox Mother's death has been confirmed by Sneeze, Moon is elected to be Alpha. However, she didn't particularly want the job and was happy to step down for newcomer Sugar. Quotes :"Moon? It's a long story." Sunshine sighed. "She doesn't belong to a Pack anymore- not that I know of, anyway. She needed some time on her own. I hope she's happy." ― Sunshine explains why Moon isn't in the Wild Pack anymore :Thorn licked one of her big black paws. A moon and a half had passed since they had joined, and they were still very uncomfortable in the fox camp. Everyone was friendly, and Snap tried her best to make sure they had company, but they missed Martha and Bruno and everyone else. But most of all they missed Moon. They had never been away from their mother for so long. ''― Thorn misses Moon :''Mags was patrolling with Fox Land and Fox Swift, and spotted the black-and-white Farm-Dog. Her two fox companions were looking alarmed, but the larger coyote stopped them. "It's Moon." ― Mags spots Moon on the Fox Pack's territory :Moon wagged her tail, then gave a low whine of shame. "Snap... about the scar... I'm so sorry. I don't know why I did it. I hope you can forgive me." :"You did it because it was Alpha's orders." Snap said grimly. "I don't know what made /her/ do it. I suppose she was overwhelmed. But I don't think she's a bad dog. She seems to have changed when I visited her..." ― Moon apologizing to Snap :"But I've missed living amongst a Pack, living with friends. And I've missed my pups. I could never leave them." Moon raised her head. "If Fox Alpha agrees, then I will join." :Fox Mother turned to Alpha, who gave a curt nod. "You may be allowed to join." Fox Mother confirmed. ― Moon joins the Fox Pack :Snap's long tail wagged cheerfully. "Welcome to the Pack, Moon! You'll like it here, I promise." She felt better than she had in days, and hoped the feeling lasted. :Fox Sharp dipped his head. "Welcome, Moon. I wish you comfort and happiness in this Pack, and expect every creature here treat you with the respect you deserve." He glanced sharply at the other foxes, coyotes and dogs. Snap suppressed a chuckle. She knew he wasn't really nearly as firm as he pretended to be. ― Moon is welcomed into the Fox Pack Family Tree Category:Females Category:Dogs Category:Farm Dogs Category:Wild Pack Members Category:Patrol Dogs Category:Lone Dogs Category:Fox Pack Members Category:Hunters Category:Alphas Category:Packmates